Control
by Begger4mcgregor
Summary: William and Sebastian discover who's really in control.  WilliamxSebastian smut.


_Just a bit of violent WillxSeb porn that's been bouncing around my head for a while now that I have wrestled into some semblance of a smutty one shot to try and break free of my writers block. Enjoy? And don't ask m__e what they're fighting about… we all know I'm just in this for the sexy!hate_

_Haha, this isn't exactly "romance" or "angst", but they didn't really have a "violently/desperately fucking" category XD_

_This story graphically depicts MalexMale sex. Don't like, don't read. I do not own Kuroshitsuji… though it is one hell of a series… honestly._

* * *

**Control**

William hissed as a butter knife sailed through the air and grazed his arm, blood darkening his suit jacket. The demon's eyes laughed at him as he jumped back to dodge another of William's attacks. The demon was toying with him. William's blood boiled at the very notion. Gritting his teeth, William charged forward with renewed purpose.

This wasn't just about possible stolen souls or their kind's ancient rivalry anymore, this was personal. William would make the vile creature bow his head, make him beg for his wretched life, show him _he_ was in control. As polished silver met his deathscythe, the demon's eyes burning into his own, William felt his blood pump as his heart raced, reveling in the thrill of fighting a worthy opponent.

With the demon's heated body so close to his, power radiating off his lithe form as they fought for dominance, the creature's breath hot against his lips, excitement built within William. As he envisioned pinning the demon down, wiping that smug smirk off his face as he dominated him… William was horrified to realize… he was becoming aroused. For a split second, his grip on his weapon faltered. A split second was all the demon needed.

Sebastian could smell it, could _feel_ it shortly after their fight had begun. William wanted him. As a creature of temptation, Sebastian was quite familiar with lust, and more than aware of the power it held over people. He would use that power to his advantage. Now was his chance to break William, to finally make him lose control. Sebastian kept his serine smile in place as they exchanged heated blows, and when he saw that moment, that flicker of hesitation, he made his move.

William felt the air leave his lungs as the demon lunged at him, grabbing his throat and slamming him to the slick cobblestones of the deserted back alley. Straddling him, the disgusting creature leaned over him and began to whisper.

"Whatever shall we do with you William? You're always meddling in my young master's affairs. Perhaps I should just put an end to you…" William's deathscythe sped toward Sebastian's side with blazing speed, the shinigami desperate to escape. The incoming blow was swiftly intercepted by Sebastian, his gloved hand tightly gripping the shinigami's weapon. "My, how rude of you! I was in the middle of a sentence you know." Sebastian looked down at his hatefully glaring captive as one would a misbehaving child.

William struggled and fought against the demon's vise grip, disgusted not only by the creature's dominance over him, but by his traitorous body's reaction to it. William bit the inside of his cheek to stop a moan from escaping his lips at the friction the demon's heated body caused on his arousal. Just then, as if reading his thoughts, Sebastian shifted and brought his leg between William's, kneading his throbbing erection through his trousers. "Mmmmmm… perhaps all this aggression is merely to hide what you _truly_ desire?" purred Sebastian, rubbing against his prey once more.

Gasping, William disgustedly looked away. "I would never desire a filthy creature like you!" he spat hatefully, his breath catching as Sebastian ground against him again.

"Ah, one must never say never William. You're body doesn't lie, nor do I, unlike humans and… shinigami." The demon whispered hotly, his body pressed against the rigid shinigami, slowly and tortuously grinding against him.

William's thoughts were beginning to cloud as the friction against his groin drove him mad. He closed his eyes in an attempt to shut out the beast's sinful whisperings.

"I know what you want William. You want me, don't you? When was the last time you truly let go? Have you ever?" William couldn't stop the moan that escaped him as the demon above him continued slowly tormenting him, rubbing against him again and again. The hand not holding his deathscythe grasped the creature's hip tightly and brought their groins together with more force, both men hissing in pleasure.

"Yes William. You want this. You've always lived your life by the books, never breaking any rules… but you _want_ to don't you? You long to know that thrill, that rush. You long to taste this darkness with your own tongue. Who's to stop you now William? Who's to know if you give in to the ultimate taboo, the ultimate sin?" Sebastian whispered hotly as William continued grinding their hips together with growing speed. "Shall I take you William?" the demon smiled as he descended toward the reaper's panting mouth.

William's brain had ceased to function, he could only touch and smell and feel the demon over him. As the disgusting creature poured those sinful tempting words into his ears, William felt drunk with desire. He _did_ want the demon… but he would never allow himself to be taken by the likes of him. William would show the filthy beast that _he_ was the one in control. Summoning a massive burst of strength, William surged up and pushed the demon to roll over, reversing their positions and straddling the creature.

"Never" William hissed, pinning the demon beneath him.

"Now what did I say about the word never Willia-" Sebastian's words were cut short as William forcefully shoved his tongue into the demon's mouth.

Their tongues battled fiercely for dominance, both men unwilling to submit. As William ground his hips hard into the creature beneath him, Sebastian moaned into the shinigami's mouth, signaling William's victory. Jerking away from the demon's lips in revulsion, now that he had made clear who was in charge, William glared and gripped his deathscythe tighter as he brought it to the vile creature's neck. Sliding off the demon's hips, William ordered with deadly calm, "Your trousers, take them off."

Sebastian hid his amusement behind a hateful glare, delighted that the foolish shinigami was playing right into his hands. He truly hadn't thought it would have been this easy to make the prideful shinigami give in to his desires. Sebastian could really care less about the silly human sentiment of who penetrated who, this was all about control… control that William had yet to realize he had already lost the moment he made the decision to take him. Still wearing a hateful glare tinged with humiliation, Sebastian reached down to slowly unbutton his trousers before arching his hips off the ground to painstakingly slide them off, inch by tantalizing inch.

William's grip faltered a bit on his deathscythe as the demon exposed himself, beads of sweat beginning to form on his brow. It had been so long for William, far too long, and now here was an opportunity not only to sate his rare carnal desires, but to put that cocky demon in his place as well, to fuck him hard and dominate him completely. Growing frustrated with the creature's slow strip tease, William whipped his deathscythe to the demon's hip and made a sizeable gash in the fabric of his underclothes, the flesh underneath flooding with crimson along the incision. William couldn't care less about the foul beast's discomfort, all he cared about at that moment was control, dominance… release.

William kept his scythe trained on the demon's neck as he fumbled with the fastenings on his trousers, hastily shoving them off his hips with one hand and pushing his underclothes away enough to expose his aching arousal. Gripping the tattered fabric of the demon's undergarments, William ripped away the remaining material and freed the disgusting creature's throbbing member. William ignored Sebastian's need, caring nothing for the demon's pleasure, and lifted one of the beast's legs above his shoulder.

Not caring if the demon would be injured, a large part of him hoping he would be, William positioned himself against the other man's entrance, his hand shaking with need. Tightly gripping the demon's hip, William thrust deeply inside him, burying himself to the hilt in Sebastian's hellishly hot passage. William couldn't help the startled moan that escaped him as he was enveloped in that tight heat. He felt as though he were on fire, every inch of him burning from the inside, as he began thrusting slowly and deeply into the creature below him.

Sebastian was pleased to note the shinigami's desperation to be inside him, the normally polite man uncaring if he hurt his partner. Sebastian had won, William just didn't know it yet. Now was not the time to inform him however, as much as Sebastian would like to. Sebastian always did have the utmost respect for keeping a proper schedule after all. Schooling his features to show pain and humiliation, Sebastian cried out as the shinigami filled him. Looking away with mock anger, hatred and shame, Sebastian eagerly awaited the moment when he could bring the world crashing down around the foolish man burying himself inside of him. Sebastian had always had a fondness for cats, and much like them, he too thoroughly enjoyed toying with his prey before devouring it.

William groaned low in his throat as he was swallowed and utterly consumed by the demon's tight heat. Moving his hips in a rhythm as old as time, William pounded into the demon beneath him, reveling in his gasps of pain and the look of shame and defeat in his eyes. William had won. How shameful the demon looked, his legs parted high above his head, being taken on his back like a filthy whore. William groaned and thrust in deeper, harder. _He_ was the dominant one, the stronger of the two, and he would fuck the wretched demon until he never forgot it again.

As William sped up and deepened his thrusts, grunting and closing his eyes in pleasure for a brief moment, Sebastian began to get excited. It was close now, almost time to break him. Tossing his head to the side in mock humiliation, Sebastian kept a careful eye on the hand still holding the deathscythe. William drove himself in faster… harder… yes… almost…_ there_!

As the Shinigami frantically hammered into the demon's body, his grip on his weapon faltered, and Sebastian acted without hesitation. Whipping a hand up he grabbed the deathscythe and flung it away before grasping the other man's bare ass tightly, meeting his emerald eyes with bright glowing crimson.

William froze and blanched at the demon's sudden actions. He had been careless and lost control of his weapon… he knew he should get away as quickly as possible to retrieve it… should kill the wretched beast for his insolence. But as the demon clasped his ass in a vice grip, burying William inside him, allowing him to struggle and pull back slightly only to pull him back in again, William found himself unable stop. William's eyes rolled back in pleasure as he continued to move inside the foul creature, using his newly free hand to lift the demon's other leg and plunge himself in deeper. A small moan issued from the demon, and William was lost.

As William threw all caution to the winds, thrusting into Sebastian hard and fast with reckless abandon, panting and moaning with his eyes shut tight, Sebastian decided it was high time he reminded William who was _really_ in control here. A smirk as smooth as silk slid onto his features as he began to speak, "Oh William, look at you. What would your fellows say, if they could see you now?"

"Shut up… you're disgusting… demon…" William grit out threw clenched teeth, grunting as he pounded harder into Sebastian's heat.

"Yes, I'm disgusting, foul, evil, a _demon_… and you get off on it, don't you?"

"N-no… shut up…" William panted, his eyes still clamped shut as he tried to block out the demon's taunting as he gripped Sebastian's hips and frantically hammered into him.

"Aaa… yes… you do…nnng… you can't help yourself. Just look at you now… wh-where is your famous composure William? Where is your c-control?" Sebastian continued, gasping as William thrust deep inside him again and again.

William's eyes snapped open at the remark, and was horrified to see glowing red eyes meeting his gaze in challenge, a smirk on the filthy creature's lips. Glaring hatefully, his eyes tingled with disgust and desperation, William was unable to stop himself. Growling low in his throat, William continued his frenzied rhythm, sick with himself and desperate for release.

"What would your subordinates say… if they could see you n-now? Grunting… moaning… so consumed by your own l-lust that you couldn't… nnnng… contain yourself from s-shamelessly rutting… in a filthy back alley… like an a-animal. Fucking a demon… like a common whore."

Sebastian's eyes burned with victory as William pounded into him wildly, coming hard inside him with an anguished cry. The shocked look in the shinigami's eyes as he shattered, realizing he had truly lost control… realizing he had never really had it in the first place, was enough to send Sebastian over the edge. Throwing his head back in bliss, Sebastian rode out his orgasm as William collapsed forward to lean over him, his arms supporting his weight.

"No… no… what have I… oh God…" William panted in a broken voice, the rush of his climax being quickly replaced by overwhelming shame and disgust.

Sebastian smirked and ran his fingers across the shinigami's cheek in a gesture that would have been tender, if not for the smug look in his eyes when met with William's defeat. A dark chuckle escaped his lips, "God has _no_ place here William."

William seemed to snap out of his haze at the demon's words and fully realized his position for the first time. Without his deathscythe, his clothing disheveled, in the middle of a London back alley, still buried to the hilt inside the filthy demon. William threw himself backward and away from the creature's mocking eyes in disgust, hastily scrabbling on his hands and knees to his deathscythe and gripping it tightly. By the time he turned to brandish the weapon at the wretched creature, Sebastian was already dressed, looking immaculate as always.

Sebastian smirked at William's shameful appearance as he tugged on his gloves. The shinigami looked a mess, both physically and emotionally drained, his flaccid member still hanging vulgarly out of his open trousers. Seeing Sebastian's amused gaze, William hatefully glared back as he put himself in order as best he could and stood up with his head held high. The shinigami's eyes betrayed his humiliation as he tried to collect his dignity, and Sebastian knew this victory had been his. They both knew.

"Until we meet again Mr. Spears." Sebastian said with a polite smile, inclining his head slightly before turning and leisurely walking away.

William was frozen and on fire all at once. He had been shamed, humiliated, defeated, but he couldn't seem to make his body _move_. As the demon turned the corner, William felt his legs give out as he collapsed to the ground, his deathscythe clattering loudly in the cold dark alley. William shook with disgust as his traitorous mind replayed the sinful act that had just transpired… like a cinematic record on endless repeat. William retched onto the damp cobblestones as he was hit with a horrifying revelation. The demon had thoroughly used him, bested him at his own game and taken away every ounce of his self control… and William was disgusted as he found himself already yearning to lose control once more.


End file.
